<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The only person who could get this senator flustered... by KittyPaw (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833671">The only person who could get this senator flustered...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KittyPaw'>KittyPaw (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is hot, Attraction, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, Listen just click this fic for 1600 words of Padmé swooning over Anakin, Love at First Sight, Matchmaker Ahsoka Tano, One-Shot, Romance, Star Wars Modern AU, Swooning, and Padmé knows it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KittyPaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a Senator. He was just the guy who taught Ahsoka mechanics and then adopted her.</p><p>Okay, fine, he was also the single most attractive human being Padmé had EVER laid eyes on. But that was not the point!</p><p>(Or, Padmé finally meets Ahsoka's adoptive father and swoons over him, a lot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The only person who could get this senator flustered...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was kinda swooning over ROTS Anakin and so I had to put it into words... so, here's Padmé, trying to keep herself composed and Failing with a capital F.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was pretty simple, actually. It never had to be complicated. Padmé needed her car looked at. She also had a friend named Ahsoka who was great at that stuff. Well, it was more like Padmé was her mentor in politics, and they'd developed a close relationship. So she invited her over and that was that.</p><p>And Ahsoka happened also to only be fifteen. No license. And in the past, Padmé just drove to her, but this time the car was actually legitimately not working. She could call a real mechanic, and the cost wouldn't matter much to a wealthy senator like her, but Ahsoka insisted. It would be no problem; she had a mentor who'd actually taught her most of what she knew about mechanics before adopting her. He'd just drive her.</p><p>And that was that. Very simple, see? No need for Padmé to look at the guy who drove the car. But then Ahsoka went to him for advice, and he stepped out, and then Padmé <em>did</em> look at him, and that was it. She was screwed.</p><p>He was <em>gorgeous</em>.</p><p>Like... what the heck. Who told him he was allowed to be so dang attractive?! Save some looks for the rest of the world!</p><p>He had brown hair light enough that it had probably once been blonde, and it was just long enough the blow in the wind in this way that made her heart flutter and also beat really really fast. His eyes were peircing blue. He was tall and muscular and probably the kind of person someone wouldn't want to mess with - but from what Ahsoka had said about the person who'd taught her, he was very kind.</p><p>Padmé had never been a squealing-over-guys kind of girl. In fact, when she was only fourteen she was always constantly blabbering about politics and getting into an Ivy League college. She never had time for boys, or to notice if they were hot or not. But this just <em>demanded</em> that she notice.</p><p>So she did what she always did when her brain was irrational: She called herself her title. <em>Senator Amidala, you need to get this together. You are a high-class woman who cares about nothing but the greater good of the... country...</em></p><p>The man looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. Gosh, she hoped he didn't know she was staring. He'd better know she wasn't that kind of girl! No. She... <em>wow....</em></p><p>"I think I know what to do. But... I'm not sure I can do it without breaking Padmé's car. I'm sorry, I mean Senator Amidala - she's just... a good friend of mine."</p><p>Padmé had always insisted Ahsoka call her Padmé, so it made sense she slipped in front of this stranger. Though, Padmé wasn't sure she'd mind if -</p><p><em>Shut it</em>! Padmé hissed at her own brain. She couldn't be getting this flustered over a guy's <em>looks</em>!</p><p>But she <em>was</em> though...</p><p>The wonderful man who Ahsoka had rambled about the kindness of and only mentioned his name once or twice chuckled, and Padmé tried desperately to remember. An...thony?</p><p>"I can give it a try."</p><p>She was <em>not</em> expecting that voice.</p><p>It wasn't deep or imposing like his height and <em>extremely</em> well-toned muscles, but rather carefree and sweet and confident all at once... and he had worn this cocky smirk ever since he'd stepped out of the car, as if it was literally just his <em>face</em>.</p><p>Geez. That did not help how flustered she was.</p><p>But after a few calming breaths, she did manage to gain control of herself and approach this man professionally. There, see? She just wasn't expecting a guy this good-looking and now she could get over it.</p><p>"I'd love for you to help Ahsoka with my car. I... don't believe we've had the pleasure?"</p><p>Then he turned to her and that disarming smirk totally threw her off again. <em>Geez, what was with her today? </em>"Anakin Skywalker."</p><p>
  <em>ANAKIN! THAT WAS IT!</em>
</p><p>"Padmé Amida-"</p><p>"I know who you are, Senator. Ahsoka has... spoken very highly of you." He raised an eyebrow. "I absolutely did not need to know all that stuff about the taxation of trade routes, but she had somehow gotten really into it... and this is <em>Ahsoka Tano</em>, so I mean, you must be a pretty cool woman."</p><p>Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh... just the smooth way he talked...</p><p>But, since she <em>was</em> a politician after all, she managed to keep her voice equally as smooth as she said, "Well, I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I probably bored Ahsoka with all of that -"</p><p>"Nonsense! She was extremely interested." He chuckled before hearing Ahsoka clear her throat.</p><p>"The car, Skyguy."</p><p>Anakin laughed, never losing the smirk. "Alright, alright. Impatient." And he went to give it a shot.</p><p>Ahsoka came up to her and whispered, "<em>He's only five years younger than you</em>."</p><p>"Ahsoka!" Padmé reprimanded quietly.</p><p>Ahsoka smirked - oh. So this was where she got it from. "I saw you staring. You were, like, <em>totally</em> checking him out. And I mean, he's pretty attractive, so I don't blame you. Uh, not that I have a crush on my dad."</p><p>"I know what you mean," Padmé said with a laugh, then stopped. "I mean, about not having a crush on him, not about me checking him out. I was <em>not</em>."</p><p>"You don't even have any flowery politician words to back it up," Ahsoka said with a laugh. "Just freaking ask him out."</p><p>"<em>What</em>? I couldn't even remember his name when he first got here."</p><p>"Listen, Padmé. He's lowkey kind of a flirt anyway, so even if he isn't interested in you he'll go on a date and enjoy it."</p><p>"I'm not interested in him!"</p><p>"Padmé, the last five minutes are the only five minutes I have <em>ever </em>seen you get that flustered. Or flustered at all."</p><p>"He's... decently attractive. That does not mean I am <em>interested </em>in him or want to 'ask him out,'" Padmé told her firmly. "Also, I'm a Senator and I have important work to do. I don't have time for a side relationship with the cocky flirtatious adoptive father of the high school girl I decided to take under my wing for some reason."</p><p>"But you're glad you did, right?" Ahsoka said with a smirk.</p><p>Padmé chuckled. "Of course!"</p><p>"I mean, you did meet Anakin -"</p><p>"<em>Ahsoka</em> -"</p><p>"All fixed." Anakin was dusting his hands off on his knees, and Padmé's brain was back to <em>wooooww</em> mode. Maybe it was her missed teenage years of swooning over boys catching up to her. Dang it.</p><p>And that was when Ahsoka asked Padmé if she was busy, or if she could just stay for a little while because apparently she had some quesitons about "politics." Yeah. That was way too vague. She was definitely just trying to play matchmaker with her and Anakin. Ew!</p><p>Although... looking back over at him again... <em>dang</em>...</p><p>But he was probably a reasonable adult whose brain was not acting like a teenager at the moment. He wouldn't be looking at her and swooning over her the way that she was him.</p><p>So... maybe she'd be fine with them sticking around for a little bit.</p><p>Inviting them both into her house, Ahsoka quicklt claimed a spot on her favorite couch where she plopped down like she always did. Padmé offered Anakin a seat, making sure not to show him she was still incredibly flustered by his appearance, and he casually sat next to Ahsoka.</p><p>"So, Ahsoka, if you have... 'questions about politics...' what are they?"</p><p>Ahsoka's face definitely revealed she had not thought about that part.</p><p>"Um... well, so, like, why is the President, like, the most important man in the country if he doesn't even hold more power than all the other branches of government?"</p><p>"Ahsoka... we -" but before she said they'd talked about it just a few days ago, she looked over at Anakin, who honestly looked intruiged. So... she said, "...have a complicated but very fair system of government with checks and balances that assure the President is not a dictator or a king..."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka sighed. "Okay, okay, you don't have to say <em>all the same things</em> you said a few days ago. Just ask Anakin out already! This is not that hard Padmé."</p><p>"Wha-" Padmé didn't blush, ever, so her face was still the same pale tan it always was, but Anakin's face had turned slightly red. He still hadn't lost his composure. "Ahsoka, why do you find it appropriate to bring this up?"</p><p>"Ahsoka, you do have some homework," Anakin said quickly. "And we shouldn't overstay our welcome in the Senator's home. She is likely very busy -"</p><p>"This is actually the only week of vacation I ever get, and it's by circumstance, so..." Padmé shrugged. "You guys are actually fine."</p><p>"And you two have been giving each other 'I want you' eyes for the last hour and it's just the first day you've known each other." Okay. Now Padmé <em>did</em> blush. "So just go on a freaking date and get this over with!"</p><p>Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka, stop playing matchmaker. Senators don't go out with town mechanics."</p><p>He didn't say he wasn't interested in her.</p><p>And when he nervously ran his hand through his hair... <em>woooowww</em>...</p><p>Padmé was pretty sure that she could just pass out from looking at him. <em>Wow.</em></p><p><em>And he hadn't told Ahsoka that he didn't </em>want<em> to go out with her...</em></p><p>What would be best for Padmé would be to never see him again and pretend he didn't make her feel like a teenage girl with a crush. But for some reason she decided to shrug and go with it.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>At the wedding two years later, Ahsoka looked particularly pleased with herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind me just almost passing out cause Anakin is so sexy and writing about it is making me dizzy...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>